


Let Me See Your Wings

by multifandom_nerd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wings, wow it's not angsty that's a first for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandom_nerd/pseuds/multifandom_nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas shows Dean his wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me See Your Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Why do i on;y ever post/update at ass o'clock in the morning? i guess we'll never know. I've been meaning to finish writing and post this for the last couple days i just never got round to it but hear it is. Pretty sure there aren't any typos but if there is it's my fault sorry.  
> Enjoy x

“Cas.” Dean murmured into Castiel’s ear. His hand tangled through Cas’s hair, lightly stroking it back so he could peer into the other man’s eyes.

“Yes, Dean?” Cas enquired, nuzzling further into Dean’s arms: it was one of those lazy afternoons where they just wanted to hold each other and be together for as long as possible.

“What do your wings look like?” that was the last thing Cas had been expecting. He looked up at Dean with a mildly confused look and a small smile playing across his lips.

“Why do you want to know?” he teased.

“Well, it’s just that I’ve known you for so long but I’ve never seen your wings and I was wondering why that is? Are they naturally invisible here, or do you hide them on purpose?” it was something Dean had been wondering about for a while now but he wasn’t sure when to bring it up.

“Well, it would turn a few heads if I walked down the street with wings, don’t you think?” Cas smirked. “But,” he continued before Dean could make a remark about Cas being sarcastic “I can show you them if you would wish.” On earth Castiel had to conceal his wings so as not to draw attention, but in heaven there was no need for that. Every angel had their wings stretched out behind them, displaying their rank and authority in the size and robustness.

“Yes…” Dean breathed out, “If you’re okay with that, I would love it.” Cas pecked him on the lips and rolled to the side, swinging off the bed and into an upright position before walking to the foot of the bed so dean would be able to see him properly. Cas closed his eyes; a second later a _whoosh_ ing sound filled the room and he could feel the weight of his wings sprouting from his back, just next to his shoulder blades. The gravity on earth was greater than in heaven – where it was practically non-existent – so they weighed him down a bit, but Cas didn’t mind.

“Shit, Cas…” Dean gasped, climbing off the bed and walking around to stand in front of his angel. He reached out a tentative hand. “May I?” he wasn’t familiar with angel customs and wasn’t sure if he was allowed to touch Cas’s wings or not.

“Go ahead Dean.” Cas nodded, his smile growing at the sight of Dean’s amazed and mesmerised gaze. Dean’s hand settled on the top of Castiel’s left wings and slowly ghosted down it to the bottom. He gripped a feather between his thumb and forefinger, rubbing it slightly and feeling the silky texture.

Dean took a moment to really appreciate Cas’s wings: they were a jet black colour, darker than the angel’s hair, and shiny like a new penny. The feathers were smooth against Dean’s hand as he continued exploring, hands running all over them in a searching manner, wanting to map the wings and learn them off by heart. Learn the exact position of every single feather. He slowly circled around Cas, stopped behind him to marvel at where they sprouted from his shoulder blades. His hands caressed over the wing bones, tracing outwards until he reached the wing tips. Cas’s wings bristled underneath his touch.

“I can’t tell you how nice that feels…” Cas purred, inclining his head to the side and slotting his lips into the dip of Dean’s neck. He dragged his nose upwards until his mouth found Dean’s and they enveloped each other into a long, drawn out kiss.

“Fuck, Cas, you’re beautiful.” Dean whispered. Cas spun in his arms and ran his own hands up and down Dean’s back, feeling the muscles contract and relax. His wings twitched, willing Cas to wrap them around Dean and never let him go.

“You’re beautiful too Dean.” He whispered back, slowly pushing Dean backwards until they both flopped onto the bed, Dean making a startled noise as he fell backwards. “Sorry.” Cas laughed. His face lit up with a crooked smile that Dean loved, his already bright cerulean eyes lighting up and his mouth so wide it looked almost painful. They shuffled back until their heads hit the headboard and they rolled onto their sides, Cas’s right wings curling protectively around Dean and drawing him into their own private little space.

“You’re warm.” Cas mumbled sleepily, snuggling into Dean’s side.

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Dean laughed in reply. They laid like that for an hour until it began to get dark, sleep slowly creeping up on the both of them.

“Goodnight, Dean.”

“Night Cas.”


End file.
